


cygne noir

by fraise76



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraise76/pseuds/fraise76
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	cygne noir

“我可以看一下吗？”  
田柾国在查看照片的时候，身后传来人声。  
他回头，一张精致的脸映入眼帘。  
田柾国怔了一下，说，“当然可以。”  
“谢谢。”那人笑了一下。

太漂亮的人总是容易带给人距离感，田柾国作为一个外貌出众的人自然也是明白这一点的。  
而面前的人，比谁都能更准确的验证这个观点。  
他长了一张美神都会嫉妒的脸，不笑的时候拒人千里，微微笑起来也没有缓解那种不似真人的虚假感。

那人凑过来，和田柾国挨得近了些。  
他的鬓发擦过了田柾国的发间，像是天鹅的羽毛划过水面，悄声无息掀起湖水波澜。  
田柾国看着那人，开始还是偷偷的，后来便是光明正大的了。  
那人像是没看到田柾国的目光，又或是习惯了这种带着惊艳的窥探眼神。  
不管田柾国怎么看，他都专心致志的看着相片。

相片里的人也是他，他是这次拍摄的模特。  
这次拍摄是为了给新上的芭蕾舞剧《黑天鹅》做宣传，拍摄主题自然也就是“黑天鹅”。

照片里的人披着黑色羽毛的大衣，头发也是黑的，刘海垂下来遮住大半眼睛。  
他跪坐在地上，大衣便松松垂在地面，像铺了一地的羽毛。  
他背上突起的蝴蝶骨顶起了大衣，像是藏在身上的翅膀，即将冲破皮肤，在空中展开的姿态。  
光束打下来，照在那人背上。  
欲展翅却被困于地面的黑天鹅。

“拍得真好。”许久后，那人长出一口气，感叹。  
“是你表现力好。”田柾国说。

田柾国作为摄影师，自然是拍摄过很多美人。  
美人虽美，但上了相后总是会少了那么一丝风味。  
但这次的拍摄对象镜头感真的太好了，他似乎懂田柾国想拍摄到什么，想表达出什么。  
如果不是知晓对方的身份是芭蕾舞者，田柾国会以为这是个专业的模特。

听完田柾国的话，那人笑了，这次的笑容比上一个笑容要真诚。  
“怎么称呼？”他问。  
“田柾国，”田柾国回答，想了想补上，“97年的。”  
“哦，”那人点了点头，说，“那你得叫我‘哥’了，金泰亨，95年的。”  
“好，”田柾国顺从的说，“泰亨哥。”  
金泰亨又笑了，准确说来从第一句对话开始，笑意就没有离开过他的面容。  
“我很期待海报的成品，完成之后柾国xi可以带出来给我看一下吗？”  
田柾国内心微微一动。  
海报的成品完全可以在完成后用电子版发给金泰亨的，而且就算田柾国不给，作为舞剧的主演，金泰亨迟早也会看到这张海报。  
所以重点不在海报，而在田柾国带海报出来。

田柾国知道，摄影师和模特的关系是很奇妙的，他也听闻过几个圈内比较有名的摄影师，拍摄一个模特，就和那个模特发生肉体关系。  
田柾国一向是拒绝和模特产生工作以外的联系的，虽然约他的人不少，但他抗拒把工作和个人私生活混为一谈。  
但是在金泰亨这里，田柾国破例了。  
“好，那完成之后我给哥电话，到时候在约地点吧。”他说。

  
“话说，”金泰亨捏着吸管，一下下戳着杯里的柠檬，“你是故意点这么多甜食的吧？”  
“嗯？”田柾国停下捣鼓蛋糕的手，发出疑惑的声音。

这不是他们第一次出来见面了，海报早在几星期前完成了，田柾国约了金泰亨去了一家口碑很好的咖啡店，把海报交给了他。  
金泰亨对海报兴致缺缺，没有上次看照片的感慨感，但倒是对田柾国很感兴趣。  
于是在离别的时候，田柾国提出了下次再出来见面的建议，而金泰亨欣然答应了。

而目前，他们见面的频率大约是一星期三四次，频繁的像情侣之间的约会。  
但实际他们之间什么都没有发生，连手都没有牵过，顶多算是处于奇奇怪怪的暧昧期。  
或许连暧昧期都不算，因为两人见面就是天南地北的海扯，聊得话题广泛的吓人。  
田柾国有些时候都疑惑，金泰亨和他见面的目的是什么。  
没有利益交集，也没有感情纠纷。  
唯一能证明金泰亨对田柾国这个人有点好感的，还是因为他们经常约在不同的甜品店见面。  
要知道芭蕾舞者对身材管理及其严苛，油水都沾不得，更别说甜品。  
所以每次都是田柾国吃，金泰亨喝着清水，看着他吃。

“知道我不能吃，还当着我的面吃的这么香，柾国你真的是故意的吧？”金泰亨埋怨道。  
“我以为哥不喜欢甜食呢？”田柾国笑着说。  
“怎么会有人不喜欢甜食呢？”金泰亨撇了一眼他那一大杯奶茶，有些眼馋，“我都有近十年没有喝过奶茶了？”  
“为什么？”田柾国几乎是明知故问。  
“因为要身材管理呀，小时候舞蹈老师说的，芭蕾舞者胖一斤都是大罪。”他吐了吐舌头，“那个老师还放了个称在教室门口，上课前每个人都要撑一下，重了的不减回原来的体重就别想出课室了。”  
他捂着胸口，心有余悸的说，“有一次我胖了两斤，被罚做了四百多个抬腿呢。”  
田柾国不太清楚四百多个抬腿的运动量有多大，但看金泰亨的神色，应当是很累的，他便附和道，“啊，那是很惨呀。”  
“不是很惨，”金泰亨看着他，很认真的说，“是相当惨。”  
他们对视了一会儿，不知道是谁先开始的，一起笑了起来。  
田柾国很喜欢金泰亨用一本正经的语气说无厘头的话。  
因为无意义的话从他嘴中说出就很像撒娇。  
而且只有恋人之间才会说那么多无意义的可爱话语。

笑完了，田柾国把奶茶往金泰亨面前一推。  
“要尝尝吗？”  
金泰亨舔了舔嘴唇，面露难色，很犹豫的样子。  
“很好喝的，”田柾国笑着说，“一口不会胖的。”

不知道有多少减肥失败的人是败在这句话下的，但金泰亨肯定不是他们中的一个。  
他倒是接过了奶茶，很果断的低下头，嗅了一下杯口。  
然后他伸出舌头，像小猫一样，很快速的舔了一下边缘的奶油。

“很好喝。”他拿过纸巾擦了擦嘴，笑了。  
田柾国喉结滑动了一下，他其实觉得金泰亨根本就没有喝到奶茶，也觉得他舔杯口的样子真的很诱人，诱人到自己一时间把要说的话给忘了。

“下午我要去舞室，你来吗？”金泰亨把纸巾揉成一团，问。  
“好呀。”田柾国无意识的答应了，答应完才想起自己下午还有工作。  
“那走吧。”金泰亨起身，“我车在外面。”  
来不及反悔了，况且田柾国也不怎么想反悔，他在几秒内决定了把工作推迟，然后跟上了金泰亨。

  
田柾国不得不承认，芭蕾舞真的是一项很高雅的舞蹈。  
每一个动作都矜持有度，舞者修长的形体在地面的起落着实是一种艺术。

而田柾国是一个俗人。  
倒不是说俗人欣赏不来高雅的舞蹈。  
只是俗人抱有七情六欲太重，便看不到舞者的“神“，只能看到舞者的”形”。  
尤其是他还对面前的舞者抱有不太纯洁的心思时。

金泰亨早早换上了练功服。  
田柾国看到他的衣服时，差点被口水呛到。  
虽然是规定的服装，但在田柾国眼里，着实有些色情。

紧身的吊带把纤瘦的上半身线条勾勒的淋漓尽致，露出两条修长匀称的手臂，和紧实的背肌。  
上衣真的太紧了，田柾国依稀能从深色的布料里看到突起的两个小点，和隐约的腹肌。  
下半身穿的是芭蕾传统的连裤袜，或者又叫白丝袜，笔直的两条长腿线条暴露无遗，而且裤袜似乎有些薄，白色的丝线里透出些肉色。

金泰亨一出换衣间，田柾国只看了他一眼，就不自然的移开了眼。  
这身装扮对于他来说真的太过于刺激了，仅一瞥，田柾国就感觉自己起了生理反应。  
他小心的换了个坐姿，遮挡住自己的裆部，以免被金泰亨发现。

他的担心是多余的，金泰亨根本没有看他，他摁下音乐播放键，就开始练舞了。  
田柾国有一搭没一搭的看着他跳舞，觉得属实是一种折磨。  
金泰亨跳得很好，脚背紧绷，腰杆笔直，控腿和抬手的力度都恰到好处。  
但那纤细的腰和修长的腿，落在田柾国眼里，便是脑补出了一些过于色情的画面。  
所以他只能尴尬的缩在角落，有些后悔答应金泰亨的决定。

一舞完毕，金泰亨已经出汗了，他拿手扇了扇风，好像才想起来田柾国的存在，他转过来，略带得意的看了田柾国一眼。  
田柾国及时的送上了热烈的掌声，表情也是恰到好处的惊叹。  
金泰亨似乎对他的反应很满意，他撩了下挡住眼睛的刘海。  
“柾国有想看的舞蹈吗？”他问。  
这可难住田柾国了，他平时没有看芭蕾舞的习惯，知名的舞蹈便是一个都说不出来，他想了想，发现自己似乎只记得一个最有名的。  
“天鹅挥鞭三十二转。”他说，“这个可以吗？”  
金泰亨挑了下眉，笑了，“那是女孩子跳的呀。”  
“啊，抱歉。”田柾国有些窘迫，“那换一个吧。”  
“没事。”金泰亨说，“虽然是女孩子跳的，但我也可以尝试一下嘛。”

金泰亨走到舞室中间，深吸一口气，手架起来，脚后撤，一蹬，便转了起来。  
转圈应该是很难的，但他转得相当轻松，留头、甩头之间，便转完了十来个圈。  
不知道从第几个圈开始，金泰亨就不再停留在原地，他每一次出脚，都会往前迈一步。

田柾国看不懂舞蹈，但觉得金泰亨就像一只从天边滑翔而至的黑天鹅，轻巧的点于水面上。  
黑天鹅旋转着，越来越近了。

最后一圈时，金泰亨不知不觉转到了田柾国面前，他优雅的停稳，前脚往前迈了一步，后膝落地，单膝跪在了田柾国面前。  
然后他伸长脖子，给面前看呆了的田柾国一个吻。

金泰亨的到来就像一阵风，是没有实感的，直到他吻上自己好一会儿，田柾国才反应过来，开始回吻他。  
田柾国伸手，扶住金泰亨的腰，却差点被那滚烫的体温惊得收手。  
金泰亨则乖顺的贴在田柾国怀里，手指搭在其脖子上。

他们吻得太久了，空旷的舞室里只有两人交换唾液的粘稠声响。  
一吻完毕后，不知道过了多久了。

金泰亨微喘着气，抬眼，  
“舞室一直到明天都被我预定了，”他手指摩挲着田柾国的喉结，“要做吗？”  
田柾国被他摸得有点痒。  
他想起了很久之前也给另一个芭蕾舞者拍过照，那位舞者曾赤条条的站在他面前，也这么问他，“要做吗?”  
当时自己的反应是什么来着？

田柾国垂着眼，抓住金泰亨撩火的手指。  
“和摄影师做爱是芭蕾舞者的传统吗？”他问。  
“不是，”金泰亨凑上去吻了下他的鼻尖，轻轻吐气，“但我以为和被拍摄者做爱是摄影师的传统。”

面对满身赤裸的芭蕾舞者，田柾国笑了。  
“对不起，我不太喜欢送上门来的。”  
“有些便宜。”  
他说完，礼貌的鞠躬，没有看那位舞者难堪的表情，离开了现场。

而现在……  
田柾国一个起身，把金泰亨压倒在地上，瞳孔黑得深不见底，看起来有些吓人。  
但金泰亨没有被他吓到。  
“好凶啊。”他软绵绵的说，又笑了“不过没关系，我喜欢在床上凶一点的男人。”

“衣服脱了。”田柾国没有理他，沉声说。  
金泰亨又挑了下眉毛，慢吞吞的把上衣脱了。  
芭蕾舞者连脱衣服都像是艺术片的慢放，或者说他们的身体就是艺术本身。

但田柾国没有心情欣赏艺术，在金泰亨慢吞吞的脱下裤袜的时候，他摁住金泰亨，制止了他的行为。  
金泰亨讶异的看着他，倒也没有反抗。

田柾国把裤子脱了，露出早就勃起的性器。  
他让金泰亨翻过来，背对着自己，又把他的腿并在一起，然后把阴茎插到其两腿中间，抽插起来。  
金泰亨的裤袜没有脱到底，挂在大腿中间，田柾国的阴茎在抽插时，时不时还会碰倒丝袜紧绷的触感。  
金泰亨垂着头，发出细小的呻吟。  
他感觉自己的大腿内侧被摩红了，除此之外，阴茎时不时的撞击到自己的穴口，隔着内裤都能感受到那滚烫的性器带来的压迫感。  
就连吊着的裤袜似乎都成了自己身体的一部分，裤袜每次被阴茎带得颤抖，金泰亨本人也会跟着颤抖起来。  
不知过了多久，田柾国终于射了出来，正好射在他丝袜上。  
“这条丝袜不能要了啊。”金泰亨想。  
他还没有想完，田柾国一把扯下他的内裤，连带着丝袜，往下拉。  
丝袜承受不住这么突然的动作，发出“嘶啦”的声响，宣告报废。  
金泰亨来不及为丝袜惋惜，嘴里就被塞入了田柾国的手指。

田柾国单手掰开他的牙齿，手指夹着金泰亨的舌头，肆意的玩弄着。  
金泰亨清楚田柾国要拿这几根手指干什么，于是他很配合的张着嘴，任由口水低落在舞室的地板上。  
倒是对不起明天扫地的阿姨了，他诙谐的想。

田柾国抽回手指，探入金泰亨的后穴。  
“嗯……”金泰亨皱眉。  
他觉得很难受，倒也不是因为疼。  
芭蕾舞者什么疼没有受过，倒也不怕着一点点撕裂的疼痛。只是这种身体内部被肆意探索的过程真的太奇妙了。  
无意识的，金泰亨把腿分开了，屁股撅起来，腰凹陷下去，露出腰窝。  
田柾国亲了一下他的腰窝。  
“好自觉啊。”他说。

金泰亨笑笑，然后才想起来自己现在背对着田柾国，对方什么也看不到。  
“还行，一般自觉。”他说。

充分做完扩张后，田柾国果断的顶入了金泰亨的身体。  
“唔！”  
虽然有准备，但金泰亨还是被他这一下顶得向前一个踉跄，低垂的头一下起来，露出光洁的脖颈，像是天鹅垂死的哀鸣。

没给他反应的时间，田柾国抽插起来。  
他力气很大，手牢牢箍住金泰亨的腰，不让他动弹。  
金泰亨的头又垂下去了，发丝颤抖着。

太疼了，身体被拓开的感觉让他回忆起以前拉筋时老师狠狠把劈叉下不去的他一把按在地上。  
那种天崩地裂的疼痛感和现在有得一拼。  
不过当时的他尚有嚎啕大哭的权力，而现在的他只能咬紧嘴唇，任由汗液和泪水打湿睫毛。

田柾国箍住了他的腰，但是没有固定他的腿。  
金泰亨的膝盖跪在地上，缠着丝袜，随着撞击在地上摩擦。  
丝袜的痕迹牢牢印在了金泰亨的膝盖小腿上，估计会留下不小的淤青。

金泰亨没有开口喊疼或者求饶。  
承受痛苦似乎是芭蕾舞者的习惯。  
他恍惚觉得自己似乎是在继续一场没有安全词的sm。  
始停不由己，疼爽不由己，生死不由己。  
全由身后那位享用他身体的人做觉得。

慢慢的，金泰亨的手撑不住了，身体几乎贴在地面上，乳粒硌在冰冷的橡胶垫上摩擦，恍惚间居然也产生了快感。

快感这种东西，一旦产生就很难消亡，像是草原的火星，很快便能引起了燎原的大火。  
金泰亨感觉自己的穴口在摩擦下烫的吓人，又感觉肠壁收缩着，阴茎的撞击带来的奇特的快感。  
情爱的欢愉从来不在芭蕾舞者的忍受范围内，呻吟声便从喉间蔓延出来，和着肉体撞击的声音，回荡在舞室里。

田柾国几乎整个人压在金泰亨的身上，伸手，抬起他的下巴。  
“看镜子。”他言简意赅。  
金泰亨被迫抬起头，直面落地镜里自己的丑态。  
镜子里的人面色潮红，嘴巴微张，刘海被汗水打湿，黏在额头上。  
一张一看就知道在承受着情爱的脸。  
他看见自己的肩胛骨鼓起，似乎要戳破薄薄一层的皮肉，田柾国的手就按在其上面，把背部那对不安分的翅膀摁回他的身体。  
他的屁股是撅起来的，臀瓣被田柾国撞红了，红得可怜，又红得色情。  
股峰之间，硕大的性器时隐时现。

这副画面太过于刺激，金泰亨无法承受镜子里自己性爱的直播，他看了不过一会儿，就发出了破碎的尖叫，射了出来。

在他高潮后好一会，田柾国还停留在他身体里抽插，十余分钟后，才射在了他身体里面。

做完爱后，田柾国把金泰亨抱起来，面对着自己，去亲他的脸。  
他的手抚摸在金泰亨的腹肌上，有些爱不释手。  
“哥居然有腹肌。”他低沉着声音。  
“我为什么不能有腹肌？”金泰亨累的不想睁眼，任由他动作，“女舞者都有腹肌呢？”  
田柾国的动作顿了一下，“哥怎么知道的。”  
“还能怎么知道的，”金泰亨勉强睁开眼，“一次合作的舞者脱衣服想勾引我，看到了。”  
田柾国揉捏他皮肤的力气大了一点，“所以哥和她做了吗？”  
“怎么可能。”金泰亨把下巴搁在田柾国肩膀上，“我又不是和谁都可以。”  
他嘟囔着，“我只跟喜欢的人做爱。”

说完，金泰亨感觉田柾国身体一僵，肌肉紧绷起来。  
他吻了一下田柾国的肩膀，问“怎么了？”  
田柾国没有回答。

金泰亨真的太困了，他顾不上后穴还没有清理，精液搞得股间湿润，还有可能会生病。  
他现在只想睡觉。

在金泰亨快睡着的时候，田柾国忽然吻了一下他头顶的发旋。  
“没什么，我也是。”他说。


End file.
